1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus and a method for providing a user interface (UI) thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus that provides a UI according to shape deformation, and a method for providing a UI thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed, such as television (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players.
To meet users' needs for new functions, an effort to develop the display apparatus in a new form has been made. A so-called next generation display apparatus is a result of such an effort.
The flexible display apparatus is an example of the next-generation display apparatus. The flexible display apparatus refers to a display apparatus that can be deformed so its shape is changed.
Since the shape of the flexible display apparatus can changed, characteristics of the shape deformation may be used in a number of ways.